


What The Pig Saw

by WinterEyes



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No pigs were harmed in the making of this drabble, Spoilers for 'Song of the Sirens'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEyes/pseuds/WinterEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's hope the boys were on their best behavior when camping in the woods...you never know who is watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Pig Saw

Witty bacon comments forgotten, the grin fell from Jason’s face as he looked from the pig to Pythagoras or, more specifically, the small hickey just visible beneath his neckline.  
“How long was he awake last night?”  
Pythagoras’ bewildered expression gave way to widened eyes, a blush and soft gasp completing the picture of guilt.  
“I have no idea, do you think he saw?”  
They both looked down at Hercules, happily snuffling at the remains of breakfast. Jason took advantage of the distraction to swoop in for a morning kiss.  
“Whatever you ask him, make sure the answer’s yes or no…”


End file.
